1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and devices for reducing phantom current drawn by a transformer or other machine or device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many industrial and household products remain plugged in or otherwise attached to a power source even when arranged in an off configuration or a powered down configuration. In addition, some machine environments include a transformer that is substantially continually or persistently connected to a power source, for example in an industrial setting where the transformer is in communication with one or more machines. Such products, transformers, and/or machines may draw a phantom current, thereby increasing the costs of operation and wasting energy.